Ouran High School Cats Invasion
by drakeara
Summary: When a strange scarred girl&her smart yet snobby companion agrees to be the Host Clubs singers,things go from mad to insane.With mad agressive charges and plenty of ex-hero angst,this is sure to take some really dark moodswings. CHARS NOT HC OCS.PLZ READ
1. Anger And Controll

Anger and Control

Girls clung in groups along the corridor giggling and chattering among themselves, many heading together to someplace special. Boys too flocked in small gangs, all heading to clubs and rooms in different directions. She stormed down the corridor with her somewhat wrecked trainers stomping heavily down on the expensive carpeted flooring. Girls squeaked and jumped out of her way, and boys barley managed to scatter before she bulldozed clean through them. Her bootlegged jeans danced madly and her loose, grey T-shirt bounced a little with her step. She came to a tall white pare of doors with a sign above them marked "Music room" in Japanese, though she couldn't read it. With a violent push, that wasn't strong enough to hurt anyone or break anything, she shoved both doors open. Everyone inside froze in surprise.

"STEPHANIE WHIPS!" She roared, storming over to a blond haired, brown eyed girl, perching elegantly on a rose coloured settee.

"Hello, Guns." Stephanie replied, somewhat unbothered by the sudden invasion.

"What are you doing here? You said we came here for research! You said we came here for the Jobs! Not some…Some school!" Guns ranted, stomping to stand in front of her.

"Yes, I did. And I am researching. Researching the social life of more fortunate teenagers." She was totally calm before the raging stranger, who she seemed to know well. The girl called Guns growled loudly and ran her fingers through her messy, blond-brown hair and shut her faded blue eyes for a moment.

"You had me worried sick! Not everyone knows exactly where everyone and everything is! And also-" She paused for a moment, noticing something in the back corner. "Is that a karaoke machine?" Steph nodded. "And does it just so happen to have the Disney classic mix in there?" She nodded again. Guns let out a squeal of delight and darted over as quick as she could. Soon enough, she was happily singing away to 'A Whole New World' having completely forgotten her rage. Steph returned her attention to her tea.

"Who's that?" Asked a short, adorable blond boy, hugging his rabbit toy and tapping Stephanie's shoulder.

"That's my friend and colleague. Her name's Danielle Gerry Scar. She's a little insane but generally harmless. Not intentionally, at least." Steph explained, putting down her elegant teacup. "I've known her since I was six. And I've been living under the same roof as her for the last five years." The blond boy nodded, and then walked off to a waiting slice of chocolate cake. All of a sudden, Dani noticed the hansom boys running the club. She dropped her microphone and watched for a moment as the leader of the club flirted pointlessly with a few screaming fangirls.

"You have been going to a club…Run by flirts? No! No, no, no, no, no! I'll let you go to this school, but you are NOT going to muck around in this Junior Harem!"

"Gu-uns, you're over-reacting." Steph sung, turning to face her. "You might offend someone and these are some very powerful people. Don't want to get tangled up in this kind of legal power." Dani roared again, even louder that earlier, with a more exaggerated version of the action.

"Would you like some cake, Scar-san?" Asked the sweet blond boy. Dani held out a hand, the rest of her still frozen in position. A small hand slipped into hers and the short teen began to drag her to one of the small round tables. Guns let out a cry of shock as she stumbled behind him inelegantly at his unexpected strength. With a laugh, he encouraged her to take a seat and slipped onto his own seat. As he was serving the cake, Danielle took the opportunity to get a proper look at him. She let out a sudden cry of delight, and hugged him over the table. The white sleeves of her long sleeved undershirt wrapped around his shoulders gently and her head rested on to of his.

"You are so cute! Like a kitten and a puppy and a teddy all squished into one!"

"I think we've found her host." Steph informed them without any real use.

* * *

Long after all the guests had left and the host club in technically closed, Dani and Steph still sat in the room. Steph was huddled over a laptop, clearly researching something and Danielle was practically lying, half asleep on the table beside her. Her arms were crossed under her chin and she was singing quietly to herself as she daydreamed. Out of sheer curiosity, the king of the host club, Tamaki wondered over. At first, he tried to see what Steph was doing, but couldn't make sense of the long, combinations of English and Latin words. He then noticed a glint of sliver buried beneath Dani's thick hair. Her brushed the waved of blond-brown aside to reveal a metal cuboid, roughly an inch tall, two inches wide and a centimetre thick. It was fused with the flesh of her neck and covered in a few colourful buttons and dials as well a thumb sized LED screen, with a pretend thermometer in it. Beside it, it said '50 Sensitivity' in English. Curiously, he tapped the bottom of the thermometer. It suddenly dropped down to where he touched. The words charged to red '0 sensitivity'. Dani let out a squeal and froze totally, not even daring to breath. Without looking, Steph tapped it back to where it was.

"It's suggestible that you resist playing with that, Tamaki: That's the only thing that gives her a sense of feeling and if she hasn't got any feeling that she hasn't got any control." She explained, using a slightly posher voice. Tamaki didn't fully understand what she meant.

"She means that if this is low then I can end up destroying everything by mistake because I'm-" Steph slapped her hand over Dani's mouth. "What? They don't even know of _us_ over here. So we may as well tell them. 'Sides, it's not even possible that they're working for him, for one he hated the Japanese, and for another he's freaking dead!" She threw her arms up in exaggeration. Memories suddenly flooded over her, and she fell calm and quiet. "I'm going to go for a walk…" she muttered eventually, getting to her feet. With her head down, she wondered off without another word. Still watching the disappearing and sad girl called Guns, the newest member of the Host Club walked up to Steph and sat where Dani was sitting.

"What's wrong with her? She seemed so sad about whoever died." Said the brown hair and eyed teen.

"Yes, well it is a long and complicated story. One of pain and loss and death. Of adventure and of romance. Story book stuff really," She explained with a little more energy. "_Miss_. Haruhi" She gave a smirk of knowledge at the end. All the hosts looked shocked, so Stephanie Whips let out a laugh. "Yes, of course I know. I know and I know to keep it between us (though I will tell Dani). I know everything."

"How can one person possibly know everything?" Asked the Demon King Kyoya, annoyed at Stephanie's snootiness.

"Simple; like this." She turned the laptop towards them. On it was translated clippings English newspapers. Some of the titles were things like "New Heroes Arise." And "Cats Save the World Again" and other things like that. Kyoya scrolled down the page till he came to the last one. It was a full page entitled. "Lone Wolf defeated, Cats reveal their faces. Three out of five of the Teens had removed their mask. The hosts didn't recognise the boy who had, but clearly their was Dani and Steph. "I am Pink Panther. And together, we've saved the world (or at least Britton) an awful lot." She suddenly looked back at the doors. "You know, it would have been easy for Silv' to clean destroy those doors this morning, but she has got great self control. Great power control."

* * *

"I have an idea!" Cried Dani, barging back into the host club some time later, looking like herself again. "I know how I can keep an eye on Steph! I will sing and work for the host club!"

"That's quite bold of you, Dani." Steph said simply, her attention back on her research. "And I guess you're going to force me to help you? With the mikes and music etcetera." She circled her hand in the air a little poshly. "Fine yes, I'll help you a bit. But you've got to let be a normal student here otherwise. Ok?" Dani nodded energetically and agreed. "If, that is, it is ok with all the hosts." Dani looked over to them hopefully. Tamaki as always was pleased about it, and began to go on with plans of how they could bring amazing cosplayed shows to the guests. No really listened though. Kyoya after being told that Dani would pay for any necessary fundings and that it would be free for the host club decided that it could bring in more customers, and strengthen the connection between customer and host. It seemed fun to the twins, and also meant another person to torment and trick. Hunny, in all his cuteness danced Dani in a little circle for a moment, and Mori simply gave his usual inexpressive reply. Haruhi knew she was already outvoted if she said 'No', but having someone with the Hosts like Dani could tone things down a bit…Or not… But there is that chance that Steph could calm things down every now and then. And so it was that the two female Cats joined the Ouran high school host Club

* * *

A/N: No, Dani is NOT going to be like this all the time, but she will be a little Angsty.


	2. Bitter Tears

A/N: When something is said like "\This/", is is spoken in English, ok? On with the story

2- Bitter Tears

In the Third Floor Music room, a quickly, but safely, built stage stood empty with a wireless, silver microphone standing in a normal stand in the centre front of the stage. In the top left corner of it was a DJ set, with a metallic pink mike of its own. The velvet curtains either side of it danced in a soft breeze every now and then. Hansom young men, running the host club drifted to and fro among the young female customers, all exited about the promise of live music. Suddenly, a slightly young but proud looking Stephanie Whips strutted across the stage in faded jeans, high heels and a rose coursette and stopped beside the DJ set.

"Dani, come on." She ordered into the wings. Dani poked her head out from the sea of red, blushed vividly and dove back into hiding

"\Nooo, too scary./" She squeaked in English Those who had been studying English, and been paying attention, gave a little 'Aww' at her shyness. "\They'll just laugh and make fun of me./" Steph tsked at this.

"Danielle don't be silly; you promised them music, and I intend you to keep it." She then stomped over too her, grabber her wrist and dragged her out. Dani's hair had been pulled into a low side ponytail and then wrapped in a purple ribbon loosely except for a thick clump that covered her right ear and part of her right eye, the end of it was dipped in red gel that made her hair look like it had been dipped in blood. She wore a blue boob tube with scarcely attached, belling, off-the-shoulders sleeves made in some kind of sky blue fabric. Her mid calf length leggings were too. Over the leggings, she wore a pair of long shorts with huge pockets and hung low around her hips. Her nails were painted lime and her eyelashes given a lick of mascara. The precious locket simply stayed visible over her top. She cleared her thought, and walked up to the stand and grabbed it gently. The music played, and Dani began to sing almost instantly

"I still here your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams." Her confidence started to boost up as she got into the feel of the club song, and she began to dance to it a little. "Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive!" From there on, the rest of that day of hosting hours, Dani (and some others, a little) sung energetically to popular English songs that translated into Japanese through the special designed microphones.

* * *

The next lunch, Dani sat half curled up on the edge of the stage, glaring incisively at the door. They suddenly swung open, making her jump a little. It was the hosts, looking as happy as they always did, in their own little ways. Haruhi looked up to her and gave a little surprised look.

"Oh, hi Dani." She said, with a little friendly smile. "Where were you this morning? Hunny-san and I were worried that you weren't coming in, and the girls missed you too." Dani gave a little grunt, struggling to keep her bad mood away from Haruhi and Hunni, as not to upset them.

"Where's Stephanie?" She tried desperately to maintain her control. "I need a-" Her eyebrow twitched "-word with her."

"I right here, 'DanGer' scar" Came the voice of the super-genius, with cold patronising-ness in her voice. Tamaki jumped to the side, being as larger-than-life he always was. The rest of them just parted, and looked over their shoulder at her. "Just make sure you don't blow a fuze, you don't want to do anything _monstrous _in front of your lovely little Hunni-san."

"Don't mock me!" Dani jumped to her feet with a roar blended in with her speech. "Why didn't you wake me up this morning? You pass my door anyway! It wouldn't take two seconds more!"

"I was running late and my lift was there. I didn't have the time to keep up with you a your worthless _penny_ job."

"You always have time! " She stormed past her, into the hall. "And maintaining Law and justice is not a worthless penny job!" She then disappeared in a huff. Everyone stared on in shock, except for Steph, who was already chuckling to herself, and setting up the sound systems.

* * *

The whole day, the Strength Cat sat sulking in the corner of the room, stealing unintentionally stealing Tamaki's 'Corner of Woe'. The girls were terrified to go near her, especially with the occasional lick of fire floating around her and the somewhat reptilian appearance to her. She got up, at long last, after every customer had left at the end of the day and simply stood with her hands in her pockets, looking slightly more frightening than she did on the floor. In a attempt in continue playing the good host, Tamaki shuffled up beside her.

"Dani? Perhaps you should calm down a little now? Such stress cannot be good for a delicate lady like yourself." He said hopefully. Dani let out a growl.

"Who are you calling 'Delicate'?" Her voice sounded terrifying, like both the voice of a highly strung woman and a hell-demonic beast at the same time. He let out a meep, and cowered back as melodramatically. "Hhhushh the drama!" Next Hunni tried to calm her. Before he got to say a thing, Dani turned and glared at him. His eye went huge and tears sprung into them. Before he could properly become petrified, Mori, pulled him a way and hugged him defensively. Dani's own brows rose at her actions.

"'Hush the drama yourself, Danielle. There's no need to take the after effects of your own bad sleep pattern of the Hosts." Steph said, taking a few steps towards her, just in case.

"It's your fault I'm in a bad mood in the first place!" Dani took a step forwards too, raising a fist to her chest intimidating.

"No, Danielle, it is your own fault for having such a poor sleep/work pattern."

"_You_ are the one who recommended I work in Japan in the first place, knowing full well they're all Late Hunts!"

"It was You who chose to be a _bounty hunter_! You could have gone for any other job in the world!"

"The only freaking other job in the world that'd use my powers in the slightest is a god-damned _freak show_! Like you are!" This truly angered Steph.

"You have _always _been jealous since I became the smart one! Brains and beauty." She gave a vain flick of her hair.

"And you've always been jealous of this strength that I have! At least my family did find me such a damned _idiot_ that they had to rely the charity of their bosses!" She stepped right up so she was in Stephanie's face, snarling nastily.

"At least _I_ have a _Family._ At least _MY _foolish parents weren't _Murdered!_" She spat venomously. Dani's anger vanished completely. The flames vanished, and so did her dragon like demeanour. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked as if she had just been slapped. She took a few stumbling steps back, shaking her head repetitively. Chocking back a sob, she turned and fled. "Dani…" Pink said in a small voice filled with resentment.

* * *

Hunni reached up above his head from where he sat on Mori's wide strong shoulders, and pushed the skylight open wide. Though the tall Morinozuka could more likely than not opened the window himself and even been able to get out there, he still let he cousin do it for him. The young looking teen poked his head out of the window and quickly looked around.

"There she is. Stephie-san was right, she did go up to a high place like a leopard would." Haninozuka said as sunnily as ever,

"Ah." Came Mori's neutral reply. Dani sat near the middle of the pink tiled roof with her knees under her chin and her arms hugging her legs. She didn't move as tears flowed freely from her eyes, only to blink and the wind making her hair dance. The ex-superhero stared at nothing in particular in the far, western horizon. With Hunni still on his shoulders, Mori climbed with ease onto the roof. When he was sure it was safe enough for him to walk on, her put his short cousin down. When they were just a little away from her, she noticed their presence, and looked up with shock.

"Oh! I didn't notice you coming." She told them without any real point, sounding a little apologetic. The took a seat either side of her; Mori to her left and Hunni to her right.

"We came to make sure you were ok. Stephie-san said that you sometimes do "very resent-able things we you are letting your heart get the better of your control'" Dani smirked despite herself at that.

"Yes that sounds just like her." _And just like me._ She thought. For a moment, she lapsed back into silence. "I- Um," Dani stared unsurely, "I'm really sorry about how I acted today. I shouldn't have acted like such a dragon, to you or 'Tama-senpai' or any of the girls. I was being silly. My dad use to tell me to treat the ones I love like I do, and to not be so angry. I mean, I love you like a little brother I never had already!" Hunni couldn't help but smile.

"Hunni is older than you, technically." Interjected the normally near mute Mori. She switched her attention to him, thinking of a reply, but could come up with nothing but a comment on his emotional age, which was what was important to her. "Ah."

"DAni-San?-"

"Please, just call me Dani, or Guns. No titles for me, thanks." She interrupted.

"Dani? What happened to your parents? What happened to you?" Remembering the huge, vicious looking scar down the side of her belly, that no one else seemed to notice yesterday, through the glitter and boldness of her clothes.

"I became a super hero. That's what. Lightning hit us, and our flaws inverted. We became super heroes. Dangerous, destructive, hunted super heroes. My parents were never bad people. They just happened to be to valuable and have to many expensive possessions…a thief came to our house, whist my tem and I were in the hospital. And my parents were home…They were in the way…We came home just in time to see them freshly killed in each others arms and in our back garden, and the murderer attempting to flee. Blade and I were so angry…Well, you saw how I was down there, and that was just a petty huff. We became monsters. I killed him with my own fangs…" She looked down in desperation at her hands, as if she could still see the blood there. "I'd never felt so…_Angry._

"And then there was Lone Wolf. He gave me this; " She pushed up her right sleeve, and showed them a thick, slightly curved scar that stretched from her wrist to her elbow. "And the one on my belly…He broke my heart…" She said quietly, tears running a new down her cheeks. "I-I…" She stuttered, breaking into sobs again. "I've already _died twice_, and I can't be with any of them…I miss them so much." She hiccoughed into her knees. She felt an arm wrap around her from her right. With out much though, she buried herself into Mori's chest, trying to gather strength and control yet again. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Hunni placed a hand on her shoulder out of pity, and gave her a compassionate look.

* * *

Stephanie perched on the edge of the expensive seat, staring ruefully out of the window. Her hands were squeezed between her knees and she twitched her foot agitatedly. She hated it when any of her friend were like this, and even more when it was out of an act of sheer stupidity on her behalf. Especially considering that she was suppose to be the most intelligent being both outside and inside of existence at her best. As Haruhi sat down beside her, Steph let out a sigh.

"Is it true? That Dani-san lost her whole family?" Haruhi asked, unsure but trying to help.

"Not exactly. She still has some family left, but we never know for how long: She has her aunt, her mother's sister, but she scarcely knows her. And there's Blade, but he is a mercenary and could be killed for the things that he has done. And Rod, her cousin and half sister, isn't much different. She has some shaky connection, possessions and powers. She could get killed just because she knows the Queen of Dragons (Well, now ex queen, she retired). But she's no poor, little orphan: She's the hair to the Scar fortunes, and title of Royal Amorist (Her family have provided the royal families guards and armies with weapons for generations). And Blade has inherited that side of the family's company. She belongs here more than me, but has never wanted to surround her self in richness. We even have a Gaming industry going by ourselves." Haruhi sat up in shock a little.

"Danielle-san is rich, like us?" Tamaki asked in over exaggerated shock. Steph, looked up to him, and moved to answer, but Kyouya got in there first, not looking up from his lap top, where he was working.

"Yes, she is. Scar Guns use to be a small, localised gunsmiths in a village on the south east of England, just outside of London. They made high quality guns that caught the interest of the Head of the Royal Guards at the time. They're now a very important company, providing over half of the United Nations weaponary since the Second World War. Since resent times, became connected to Blade Publications and even more recently to Cats Co." He then looked over to Miss Whips, who nodded in agreement.

"Dani was named after the founders of her company. Daniel and Jerry Scar. Nicknamed after the company too. Blade was named in honour of his, Sword Blade. We just call him Blade." The door then opened a small amount unnoticed. It was Dani, looking down and guilty.

"Stephie?" Said girl stood up. With a sudden serge of energy, Dani ran over and hugged her old friend over the seat. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm sorry I took it out on you and I'm sorry that I'm such a moron and I'm sorry if I got you scared at all…I'm so very sorry." Stephanie hugged her back.

"All's forgiven, Guns." She smiled.

"I owe you guys an apology too, but how can I prove it? Oh, I know! How about you guys come over to out house? I'll do you dinner and wait on you hand and foot and even give you all my best breakfast in bed in the morning!" She smiled hopefully. "Please, as my apology!"

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, there wont be quite so much angst after this, only moments. Yup. Dani is an orphan, but she mostly doesn't let it get to her. Hope you enjoyed it, till next time, byebye!


	3. The Dress in the Dark Room

3-The Dress in the Dark Room.

Danielle and Stephanie's mansion was not particularly huge, more the size of a small hotel, and the grounds surrounding it were no bigger that a community garden. The front half was made of a mixture of marble and limestone, and was fashioned into the appeal of a Greek castle. The back had become a huge hill, with grass and a few tamed plants growing on it. Dani bowed as they all clambered out of Kyoya's limo.

"Welcome to our humble home: Silver Nest Hill." She said formally.

"It's small, and very unprofessional." Said the twins in unison.

"That's because it's only me and Stephie who take care of it. And it isn't our main home. Dragon Manor is way bigger, with way more land. All the same, care for the grand tour?" She led them inside with pride. The passed through a large, high ceilinged living room, with an old hunting room feel, quickly. The dining room too was large, and the kitchen a nice size. The upper floor had three, large guest rooms. Two faced the front of the house and one out the back. The back room had a French door that opened to a wooden path that led down the hill. The next floor had a further four bedrooms. Two were in the hill and two weren't. As they walked around, Dani assigned them all a room. Haruhi's was on the top floor and opposite Stephs hill side room. Tamaki had the other 'Light' room opposite the 'Dark' guest room given to the Shadow King. The next floor down, thw twins were given a large twin bed room to share on the 'marble side of the house and Hunni was given the brightest room. Mori's was directly opposite to his. No one knew where Dani was going to sleep or what was in the unassigned room opposite the twins.

* * *

After the grand tour, everyone (except from Steph, who had long since been settled) was getting settled into their rooms, slightly adjusting them to their tastes. Haruhi perched on the edge of the white sheeted bed in the corner of the room, and looked around her. The walls were all white, except for the wood on the lower half of the walls. Unlike the rest of the house, which had a plush, blood colour carpet, the floor was covered in a elegant maple flooring. The room had nothing to connect it to any individual, except for the hand draw sketches and paintings that surrounded the mirror and vanity table. They were all of the Cats in their armours, a strange figure in spike-covered metals and a girl in a steel dress. Some of the pictures were silly and toony others were dark and serious. They were not professional, but they were good.

"What do you think?" Asked Dani as she leaned on the door frame. "Do you like my room?"

"Oh! This is your room? But where are you going to sleep?" Haruhi panicked. "I don't want to steal your room."

"Don't you worry yourself, milady." She bowed, imitating the twins. "Yes this is my room, but a hardly sleep anymore. Besides, I'll be working tonight. Why let good space go to waist?" She asked rhetorically with a shrug. After a few moments of silence, Haruhi bravely asked what was in that ignored room. Dani simply told her that she'd tell them later, and left with a smile.

* * *

The seven members of the host club and two female cats sat around the oak table, chatting away at dinner. A few of them had already finished the roast lamb that Dani had cooked using a 'Old family recipe' with minimal help from Steph. The conversation had somehow turned sour for the older Cat, the topic of which being her and her misadventures. Suddenly she stood up loudly, trying not to show an inch of annoyance, and excused herself, taking her cooling meal with her. She had only eaten a small amount of it. Dani only returned briefly to drop of the strawberry trifle that had been setting in the fridge. None of the hosts seemed to care, too caught up in whatever somewhat funny, embarrassing story that Steph was telling. All but the silent Mori, who watched the scarred Danielle disappear up the stairs.

* * *

Much later, Dani Scar had reappeared wearing a black army dress with matching pumps. She smiled happily, and sat with them.

"What were you talking about?" She asked sweetly.

"I asked if we could play a game." Haninozuka informed her in the cute way he always does. Dani gave another grin to him.

"Cool. What game?" She opened a cupboard full of Wii, Playstation and board games. "Got Wii sports, and Wii play. Pokemon ranger." She pulled various games out. "Kingdom Hears? Sonic, Jak X? Monopoly? Life? We even have the Polly Pocket game, for some strange weird reason…" She pulled out the accused board game, and gave it a look, before putting it back. "Or we could just play Hide 'N' seek, or Add…Or even Sticky, Sticky glue." She said listing some running games.

"Hide and Seek!" Hunni answered for them, causing Dani to give a yip and jump of joy.

"Tama'sItCosILikeHiding!" Dani cried, darting off with an evil, little laugh. Said host looked bewildered.

"She said that you are it, Tamaki-senpai." Steph informed him bluntly, walking off to hide. "I recommend a count to fifty." And so the game began. The twins hid outside the house, behind the row of perfectly trimmed rose bushes. Hunni had forced Mori into hiding in a mountain of cuddly toys that had mysteriously appeared in his room. Haruhi was hidden in the kitchen, in the washing room. Kyouya and Steph didn't try hiding at all, but simply sat talking all the while. Without thinking. Hunni had run into the room next to Mori's. It was dark in there, so he felt around blindly for a light switch. The only on her could feel didn't work, so he began to whimper.

"Hunni? It's ok." Came the voice of Dani from somewhere in the far reaches of the black oblivion. "Here." She lit a candle by her with a cheep lighter, and began to light others in the room with it. Hunni looked carefully at the still shady room around him. It was a small room in comparison to the rest of them with no real wall paper. The walls were a soft grey stone. The wall opposite the door had a small stage build from the stone jutting from it. On the stage were two manikins, one female, resting her head on the others, a man, shoulder. The girl one had a beautiful snow gown on with a corset like torso, no sleeves and the delicate design of creeping roses running up one side. The man wore a tan suit with a fake flower on its lapel. "It's my mothers wedding dress and the suit my father wore on their first date. My brother has their counter parts back home. Aren't they beautiful?" She brushed a hand delicately "…Mum…" She whispered in a low voice. Suddenly the door burst open, and they both jumped.

"I got you!" Tamaki said with pride. Haruhi was just behind him, with a bit of a smile on her face. The breeze had blown out some of the candles.

"Yay!" Hunni said with a leap. "Ha-Ru-Hi. Ta-Ma-Ki." He danced with them in a little circle with ever present joy. "You found us!"

"Hey, what is this room? You didn't show us on the tour." Tama asked.

"It's a memorial. To all those I've lost." Dani told them walking to the door after blowing out the last of the candles. "come on, we still've got to find the rest of them."

* * *

A/N: Any Qs? Just ask! I'll be happy to answer.


	4. Wrong Window

4- Wrong Window.

The night was a dark one and the moon was hidden behind a thick, passing rain cloud. The neon lights of the streetlamps outside gave the part wild garden a soft yellow wash. A figure in silver armour suddenly landed in the middle of the sea of darkened green, and straightened herself out. The silver armour melted away, and the girl stood in black. With a short jump, she landed in front of a window in the hill. She took a key from her pocket, and unlocked it. Inside was darker than outside, with only a patch of light beneath the window. Quietly she attempted to creep through the room unnoticed. A lamp beside a bed flicked on. The girls ski-masked face flicked towards it, then to the window in confusion. Sitting up in the large, elegant bed was Takashi, with his toned chest blatantly visible to her. His hand was still on the lamp.

"Oh FRAG! I'm so sorry, Morinozuka! I got the wrong window! Damn it, I thought this was Stephanie's! I'm so disorientated! \Sorry, sir, sorry./" She squealed in horror of her own idiotic mistake, bowing in respect, her blush glowing through her mask. In aggression, she pulled it off, and looked up at him through her hair. It was Dani. "I'll just be leaving you to get back to-" She paused to yawn. "Get back to sleep." He watched her with out speaking drag herself unenergetically to the door. She stopped there, with her head leaning against it and her hand unmoving on the doorknob.

"Dani?" He said, checking to see if she was still awake. She rolled her head to face him. "Perhaps you should just lay down." She looked around the room. Other than the bed and the floor, there was nothing to lay in. He had the bed and she hated laying on the floor. He shifted over in the bad giving her space to laay down. With another blush, she perched in the space he had cleared.

"You don't mind?" She stalled, unsure and shy all of a sudden. He shook his head. _What am I doing? _She thought, pulling off her black sneakers and socks. _I hardly know him, and yet here I am getting into a strange guy's bed at four in the morning! _She gave a sigh, and reluctantly lowered herself onto her back on top of the quilt. Unexpected to Danielle, Mori grabbed her side and pulled the quilt from under her and let it down on top of her. The sudden action made her roll to her side to face him. Her whole face was lost under her blush. "You, um… yeah. You didn't need to do that. I was fine. Thanks all the same." He leaned over her, and flicked off the lamp. By the time he was back in front of her properly, her eyes had fluttered shut, and she was asleep. A little smiled appeared in the corner of his usually neutal face, and he joined her in sleep.

* * *

Dani was woken a few hours later by a gentle yet annoying buzzing on her wrist. It was the alarm that Steph had installed in Dani's watch. She bit it out with her teeth, and rolled out of the bed with out much elegance. It was scarcely after daybreak, and the morning glow gave the room a softer feel. The not-quite-awake-yet hero gave a final look over her shoulder and blushed at the sleeping form of Mori. She had set everything that she needed for breakfast out the night before, grouping everything that soured quickly in a corner of the fridge. Relying on the energy kick of a Dr. Pepper™, Dani got to work on cooking up the best 'Full English' set of breakfasts she could master. Bread in the four slice toaeter and four frying pans and two sauspans on the hob at one, Dani felt like she was working in a Café at Christmas. The kettles were slowly boiling the water that they were both full of and the self heating trays were all being charged in as many nearby plugs as possible. The fire risk was rediculas. And the fire extinguisher that was very visable right near the hob was not a good sign of Steph's confidence in her. The self-powered CD player sat in the middle of the oak breakfast table, playing a medley of random songs as chosen by the currently cooking cat. The next song was just about to start up.

"Song- Eighteen." The little electronic voice, that it had been given as an upgrade, informed her (Stephanie again, thank you very much). Dani punched the air, and got into position to dance along. The song was 'What Have You Done Now?', and it gave the teen chills. Midway through the song, she noticed someone standing at the door. It was Mori.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked, jumping off the table that, at some point in the ruitien, she had lept up dramatically onto. She never gave him time to reply, even if he wouldn't have anyways. "Nope, go back to bed. I promiced everyone breakfast in bed, and I'm going to give you all breakfast in bed!" She started to push him in the direction of the stairs. "Go." Suddenly, he turned his body to face. It was completely unexpected to the shorted one, and caused her to slip so her smaller frame was propped against his tall one. Her arms were either side of him, and she froze in shock, another blush spreading over her face. "Ah… Wha-…Meep." She couldn't form compleat sentences all of a sudden. She was so flustered, and had never been this bad before. "Um… I'm, uh, gonna carry on with brakfast…" As a chibi, she scurried back into the sanctuary of the kitchen.

* * *

The room was as dark as night, with only a little evidence of the beautiful weather outside peeking around the edges of the nearly gothic curtains. But Kyouya cared for none of this, he only cared to get more sleep. It was a Saturday morning, and he was in the same house as the rest of the hosts. A little part of him expected the troublesome others to barge on in and attempted to drag him into another damned commoner activity. Like he expected, the door soon creaked open, but the invasion was a very quiet. A single person perced by his side, and said nothing. Thinking momentary that it was Tamaki, he sat up and glared. Insead, there sat a different, calmer blond. It was Stephanie Whips. She didn't look at him, and just sat with one knee over the other,pickicng her nail in a cold, lady-like fasion.

"Good morning." She said simply, neither meaning it or not.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, angrily.

"Breakfast." Replied the imposing Cat, pointing at the tray he had failed to notice on is bedside table. "A certain pair of twin 'sons' of yours decided to scare Dani with stories of you when she delivered your breakfast. She was standing there as a super-deformed for nearly ten minutes before I helped her. Something about you being a Demon King of Shadows? No?" She still hadn't made any eye contact. "Infact said 'Super-Deformed' is still watching." They both looked at the gap in the door. Outside, the tiny Dani squeaked, and ran. After she gave a snort, Stephanie stood up, and bravely looked at him in the eyes. Even though she knew everything, she still blushed subtly and the unexpected dark beauty of his grey eyes. "I'll leave you to enjoy your meal in piece, then."

* * *

A/N: Maybe, some time soon, I'll do a very long chap…I wouldn't get my hopes up.

There shall be more chibi Dani.

Can any one say Caffeine hype?


End file.
